The Common Cold
by SweetCheri
Summary: "Well, if my little Kaoru gets sick then we certainly can't have any real fun together can we Kaoru?" He purred, making Kaoru blush. "I guess we could play doctor and patient..."    When Kaoru catches the common cold, the twins are forced apart :O
1. Just A Cold Is All

**The inspiration for this story goes along with the whole plot: I'm actually sick. The "Common Cold" obviously, but it's being a bitch to me. **

**I've spent since Friday all day sneezing, coughing, blowing my nose, and whining about this stupid cold, and finally I had to spend all day trapped in my room with my silly vaporizer on – which makes this weird watery noise that makes it hard for me to just fall asleep. So many long hours have passed today and after three movies I was ready to just write some fanfiction. **

**Well now here it is, after my long rambling. I apologize for that I'm just very VERY bored. One in the morning and I can't sleep so I decided to just post all chapters here together since I wrote this all today. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sick... Yeah. **

**Warning: Ah just slight yaoi, but these two are definitely a couple in this story xD and some mild language, nothing too bad – I don't know why I even rated it T.  
>Disclaimer: Nooope, don't own Ouran..but daamn I wish I did. <strong>

**Chapter One**

**Just A Cold Is All**

The average person gets sick about two to three colds a year, with usually one being a real kicker for people. It's usually hard to figure out when a cold is actually coming on or where it really hit, but suddenly you find yourself coughing, feeling gross and unable to breathe through your nose. Your throat hurts, your body is hot but cold, and it's a real miserable time. A time where the only things that matter are what's on TV, the stock of tissues kept beside the bed, and the medicine that keeps you hazy through it all. Thankfully the common cold doesn't last too long, and soon you forget the way you never wanted to leave bed and your body is finally ready to work again. You go back to school, you catch up on work, you become normal again. And forget all about the days of misery with that damn cold. Time passes, usually months, and your slowly get careless. Running through the rain puddles, not wearing a sweater when it's cold out, you do silly things that put you at risk for that horrible feeling again, and then BAM it hits you. The common cold.

This was true for everyone, no matter how rich or poor. So when Kaoru Hitachiin woke up one morning with a bit of a tickle in his throat, he grimaced and peeled himself from the bed. His head spun and he groaned as he stretched, his muscles sore. Hikaru was nowhere to be seen, and he was slow as he got ready. He was yawning as he came down the stairs, his tie in his hand as he sat down at the long table. Hikaru eyed his twin, raising an eyebrow as Kaoru grabbed a mug of coffee off the table and lifted it to his lips to take a long drink.

"Tired Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he lifted his fork to bring some scrambled eggs to his mouth. Kaoru shrugged, lowering the mug as he held it in his hands, tie on the table. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked and the younger twin shook his head.

"Not hungry." He mumbled, taking another sip of coffee under his twin's sceptical eye.

"You'll be starving by lunch." Hikaru argued and Kaoru shook his head in disagreement. He could barely stand the smell of food, and he barely could look at it sitting on the table never mind actually eat it. Hikaru sighed and shrugged, standing up and grabbing his school bag.

Kaoru took another gulp of coffee before standing up too, grabbing his bag off the floor and following his brother out of the house. Their driver opened the door and the twins got in, sitting side by side. Hikaru glanced at him then grinned, chuckling quietly.

"Um, Kaoru? You forgot something." He teased and Kaoru blinked, looking around before his brother tugged at the neck of his white shirt.

Kaoru blushed and quickly dashed out of the limo, where a maid was holding his tie to come out and give to him. He thanked her quickly before going out to limo again and climbing in next to his twin. Hikaru chuckled as they began to drive away, watching his identical fumbling with his tie around his neck. Kaoru grumbled in frustration as he tried and failed to properly fix the tie around his neck. The older redhead raised his eyebrows, amused yet puzzled by his brother who was usually much more put together than he was. He leaned over the younger, making Kaoru blush as Hikaru's long fingers took the silky tie from his hands. He slowly tied it before looking into his brother's amber eyes.

"Now what's up with you?" He murmured and Kaoru shrugged, his wide innocent eyes meeting his brother's.

"Just tired I guess." He admitted softly, and Hikaru smiled.

"Maybe you need your _big brother _to help you today..." He said quietly and winked before kissing his brother.

Kaoru moaned into his mouth, cheeks flushed as his brother pressed closer. Hikaru grinned against their sweet kissing, tasting coffee on his brother's lips before nipping his lower lip and tugging on it playfully, before nuzzling his neck and pulling back when they parked in front of the school. He grabbed his hand and pulled Kaoru out of the limo, pulling him towards the school before walking decently beside him, holding his hand still.

For Kaoru, the day passed as slowly as it possibly could. Classes felt too hot and by lunch he felt stuffy and bloated. He sniffled every once in awhile, but Hikaru didn't seem to notice thankfully. He hated when his brother worried too much about him. The redhead yawned a few times during lunch hour, which amused his twin to no end as he poked at him and teased. Kaoru would put on a sweet fake smile, but the teen was nearly ready to pass out by the time they had to go to the host club.

Together, the twins sat on their usual couch, their tea cups sitting on the table that was between them and their squealing customers. Kaoru glanced at the clock for the fifth time since host club started, and he suddenly sneezed. Hikaru raised his eyebrows, chuckling softly.

"Bless you." He purred and Kaoru nodded, before sneezing again softly. Hikaru blinked, pulling Kaoru close and ruffling his hair affectionately. "I hope you're not catching a cold baby brother." He cooed to his brother, brushing their noses.

"Hikaru you're such a caring older brother!" The girls squealed and Hikaru chuckled, leaning in closer.

"Well, if my little Kaoru gets sick then we certainly can't have any real fun together can we Kaoru?" He purred, making Kaoru blush as he should. "I guess we could play doctor and patient..."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined in fake embarrassment and Hikaru chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I just love seeing you blush. Forgive me?" He murmured, leaning his forehead against Kaoru's. Kaoru closed his eyes and sighed, because Hikaru's cool forehead felt good against his warm forehead. "Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed as he pulled back quickly in alarm, eyes wide. "You have a fever, are you alright?" He asked and Kaoru sniffled, looking down.

"Just a cold is all Hikaru." The twin mumbled, not wanting to attract too much attention.

"Oh no Kaoru!" The girls cried out in worry, but Hikaru didn't care about them as he lifted his weak brother into his arms, despite his protests that he was fine.

"Tamaki we're going home, Kaoru's not well." Hikaru said, carrying his brother as he would a child, having forced his brother's legs around his waist. Kaoru gave in, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder and sighing against his neck.

He closed his eyes, listening to his brother's footsteps. Hikaru could hear his brother's quiet, warm breathing against his neck and sighed, mentally disciplining himself for not being able to see the signs of his little brother being sick this morning. Kaoru closed his eyes as they stepped outside, slightly from being so tired and partially from being embarrassed from being carried by his brother, though he really didn't mind that much. He had been so sluggish all day, and the break was nice. He knew when they were in the limo, and Hikaru pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back softly and kissing his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good Kaoru?" Hikaru murmured and Kaoru blinked open his eyes slowly, looking up at his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled and Hikaru kissed the tip of his nose softly.

"Let's just get you better." He murmured and rubbed his back still, watching him as they drove home.

**Sooo there's the first chapter, these chapters probably won't be much longer than this. I'm just splitting up the story now, and they'll all be posted tonight. :3 thank you for reading and if you liked it go on to the next chapter. Aaand because I'm sick in bed, reviews would make me SOO happy – I think they're the best medicine ;) **


	2. How Are You Feeling?

**Still sick.. Wish I had Hikaru to take care of me :( Or both twins :)**

**Warning: Ah just slight yaoi, but these two are definitely a couple in this story xD and some mild language, nothing too bad – I don't know why I even rated it T.  
>Disclaimer: Nooope, don't own Ouran..but daamn I wish I did. <strong>

**Chapter Two**

**How Are You Feeling?**

Once they got home Hikaru was quick to carry his brother up to their room, ordering for the maids to bring up everything he needed to help his twin feel better. He laid the teen on their huge shared bed, before beginning to undress him.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whined, blushing madly as his brother untied his tie and tossed it on the floor, before taking off his school jacket too.

He unbuttoned his shirt and trailed his fingers down his chest, making Kaoru shiver delicately. Trailing a few kisses along his skin, the light sheen of sweat on his hot skin was salty on his lips. He felt bad, his lips trailing down to his brother's black pants to make him squirm beneath him. Hikaru chuckled when Kaoru arched his back a bit, but pulled back to smile down at him kindly.

"Now baby brother let's give you a cool bath." He murmured and Kaoru frowned, shaking his head.

"Noo Hikaru, I'm fine just..." He looked at Hikaru was pleading eyes and Hikaru chuckled.

"Kaoru come on." He smiled and pulled his brother to the bathroom and ran a bath.

He continued to undress his brother, but knew the cool bath was very needed. Their fun would be saved for when Kaoru was healthy again. He got into the bath with his brother, obviously very comfortable as he pulled him back against his chest and let them just soak in the cool water. Once Hikaru was sure that Kaoru's fever was slightly down, he pulled his brother out of the water gently and wrapped a towel around him and himself. He hugged his brother close, kissing his forehead. Leading him into the room, they both pulled on boxers before Hikaru let his brother crawl into bed. He grabbed the tray their maids had brought up, taking out a thermometer and sticking it under Kaoru's tongue. The redhead pouted gently, staring at his brother as they both waited.

When it beeped Hikaru took it from between those pouty lips and frowned to see his brother still had a fever. He grabbed the tall glass of water the maids had brought up, before grabbing a few medicines to help his twin. Kaoru grimaced when he took the pills, before he gave the glass back to Hikaru and slipped under the blankets. Hikaru shut off the lights and closed the curtains to block out the late afternoon sun. He slipped into bed beside his brother, kissing him gently and watching him as he slowly fell asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes then too, worry for his brother still evident.

Kaoru sat up, coughing harshly into his arm and sniffling as he tried to breathe through his nose which was grossly plugged. He frowned, very unhappy about still feeling sick. He felt too hot, but when he pushed the blankets off of his body the air hit his clammy skin and he shivered. Yawning, he found he needed to breathe through his mouth because he was so stuffed up. He glanced at his sleeping twin, who snored quietly and slept peacefully. Looking at the clock, he frowned because it was merely four in the morning. But he couldn't sleep now, simply because he could barely breathe. His throat burned, so he decided to get out of bed to get a mug of tea from the kitchen. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants, something he and Hikaru only wore around each other since they were incredibly unflattering yet super comfortable, and then a t-shirt.

When he passed the mirror in the hallway, he grimaced because he looked horrible. Dark rings under his eyes which were tired looking, his skin was flushed in an unattractive way, his hair was damp with sweat and uncontrollable bed head styled, and he overall looked the part of a sick person. He muttered about damn colds, sniffled, then continued on to the kitchen. He flipped on the lights and grimaced when they hurt his eyes. He put on water to boil, grabbing a mug and a tea bag. He felt like shit, rubbing his eyes, yawning then groaning as his throat burned.

"Kaoru?" A tired voice said from behind him, making him jump. He turned to see Hikaru who looked very sleepy, yawning and rubbing an eye before walking up to him.

He laid a cool hand over Kaoru's hot forehead, humming in displeasure to feel the heat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Kaoru frowned.

"Horrible." He said and Hikaru nodded in understanding.

"You sound stuffed up." He said and Kaoru nodded with a pout.

"Badly." He admitted and then was taken over by a coughing fit. Hikaru watched in sympathy, the kettle hissing because the water was boiled.

The older twin poured the hot water into the mug, the tea bag immediately making the water a dark brown; nearly black. He grabbed the milk as Kaoru sniffled and watched thankfully as his brother made his tea for him. He grabbed two Tylenol for his younger twin and made him take them with a glass of water before handing him his hot mug of tea and leading him back to their room. They sat on their blankets, Hikaru yawning as he grabbed a remote off of his bedside table. Sitting up against their headboard and pillows, he flipped on their TV and found a show for them to watch. Kaoru watched the show as he sipped his tea, thankfully it helped his sore throat and made him able to breathe a little easier.

When the show was nearly over he looked down at his older brother who was snoring softly and sleeping beside him. He smiled softly and drank the last of his tea, setting it on the bedside table. He turned off the light, and laid down, but for the longest time he couldn't sleep whatsoever. He tossed and turned, and snuggled into his brother then squirmed away when it was too hot; he didn't want to wake Hikaru though and finally just laid there. At some point he fell asleep, but he was woken up shortly by their maid who knocked on the door to wake them, as she did every morning. Hikaru groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking down at Kaoru who looked up at him from under the fringe of his red hair.

"Morning." Kaoru rasped softly, his voice sounding horrible. Hikaru frowned as Kaoru tiredly sat up, his body aching and sore.

"You look worse." Hikaru mumbled and Kaoru blushed, looking down. Hikaru tilted his chin up and met his eyes. "I think we'll stay home from school today then." He announced.

"Oh no Hikaru, you still have to go." Kaoru objected and Hikaru frowned.

"I can't, not without you!" Hikaru argued and Kaoru shook his head.

"You are going to shower, get dressed and go to school. Then you'll go to the host club, and then come home and tell me about it all." Kaoru murmured quietly. Hikaru frowned, and they stared at each other for a long time before Hikaru sighed heavily and nodded.

He pouted but dragged himself to the shower, coming out to see Kaoru sipping tea with an empty glass of water on the bedside table.

"You take your medicine?" Hikaru asked as he towelled his hair, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Yes." Kaoru answered in a rough voice, before taking a long drink of tea.

Hikaru sighed, dropping his towel and walking over to their dresser. Kaoru smirked, eyeing his brother's body. He loved ogling his brother, despite the fact that they were twins he felt Hikaru's body was much better than his own. Hikaru turned after pulling on his boxers, knowing his brother had stared. He smirked, walking over to his brother to kiss his forehead.

"You sure I can't stay today?" He asked and Kaoru shook his head with a tiny smile. Hikaru sighed and turned, grabbing his uniform and pulling it on.

He was already pushing his time, so he'd have to skip breakfast. He went over to the bed where Kaoru still sat with his steaming half empty mug of tea, watching an old looking movie, and the younger twin looked up with wide amber eyes.

"Miss you." Kaoru whispered, for fear of hearing his scratchy voice.

"I'll miss you too Kao." Hikaru murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Kaoru turned his face away, Hikaru's lips pressing to his cheek instead of his lips. The older frowned, pulling back as Kaoru blushed.

"You'll get sick." Kaoru murmured and Hikaru growled, going in for another kiss only to kiss the warm glass of the mug Kaoru held when he lifted it. He sighed irritably and Kaoru shrugged apologetically.

"Fine." He muttered, stroking back his hair and kissing his head, He lingered there for awhile and Kaoru sighed softly. Hikaru pulled back and told him to feel better before leaving for school.

**Next chapter? Reviews for a sick girl to make her feel better? Thanks for reading so far :3 **


	3. Being Miserable

**For those of you who follow me (I pity you xD), I do apologize for not updating my other ongoing stories. I'm aware that they're incomplete, but I SWEAR I won't just leave them. I do plan to keep going with them and finish them, I'm just being lazy. I'll update when I came I promise, despite my very busy life. Currently boring so maybe I'll get in some writing while I'm sick in bed..haha :)**

**Warning: Ah just slight yaoi, but these two are definitely a couple in this story xD and some mild language, nothing too bad – I don't know why I even rated it T.  
>Disclaimer: Nooope, don't own Ouran..but daamn I wish I did. <strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Being Miserable**

Both twins were miserable throughout the day. Kaoru because he couldn't breathe out of his nose from being so stuffed up, his throat was scratchy which made his voice rough whenever he spoke to one of the maids, his body throbbed, his cough had worsened and the worst part of it all was that his twin wasn't near him. He hated being away from Hikaru, even if it was only a few hours. Those hours sucked really. He could barely sleep during the day, even though he was exhausted, and when he could sleep he woke up a million times to blow his nose or shift his position because he couldn't breathe steadily.

A maid had brought in a vaporizer, which was nice as it let off steam. There was medicine in that water too, so as it heated the water and vaporized into the air, it let the medicine through also. The room was hot he found, and his body was sweating most of the time. Even his mother had come in, his father out of town, to ask how he felt. She'd given her sympathy then explained that she was going on a short business trip to Malan and would be back the following weekend. Kaoru felt lonely, despite the maid's constant attention, without his twin. The house wasn't empty from all their servants, yet it felt like it was. He spent the whole day greased up from Vicks vapour rub, clammy from sweat, sitting in bed, sniffling and blowing his nose as he watched classic romance movies. Hikaru always teased him, but he actually didn't mind watching them. He loved to watch them with Hikaru, even if his older twin didn't like them as much as he, he loved the feeling of cuddling up with Hikaru on the couch or in bed and watching a sweet movie.

His twin frequently texted him, between classes and at lunch. Checking up to see if he was eating, which he wasn't (he felt too disgusting), and to see if he was taking his medicine, the maids made sure he did, how he was feeling, gross, and to tell him that he missed him too. The day sucked for Kaoru.

But Hikaru wasn't doing much better.

Hour long lessons felt triple that, and he could barely sit still. He just wanted to be home with Kaoru to make sure he wasn't lonely, to be by his side to get him anything and everything (though he knew the maids took care of that). The older twin felt so protective of his baby brother, and he just wanted to see him. All day it was all he could think about. Never mind taking down notes, doing homework or even listening. Kaoru had taken over his mind. By lunch he was losing it, but he knew Kaoru would be ticked if he came home early. He had had to tell numerous girls, boys, friends, and teachers that Kaoru, his dear twin, was sick in bed. For most he expressed how much he worried about his twin, and that all he wanted to do was to go back home to see him again. But Kaoru wanted him at school.

There was only a bit of homework, but he planned to just do it and copy it, he wasn't going to bother Kaoru with the stuff, he'd just write his name on it and hand it in for him. The day was horrible, but he knew hosting was going to be hell. He was dragging his feet on the way to Music Room 3, going crazy about Kaoru and simply not in the mood to entertain. Sometimes, being a host sucked. Sitting on their usual cough, sipping sweet tea with three lovely ladies sitting across from him, he had an obvious frown on his face and his cell phone on the table in case Kaoru phoned or texted him.

"Oh Hikaru you must be so worried about Kaoru!" They exclaimed and he nodded sadly.

"I am ladies, I worry so much about my baby brother. He means so much to me, I hate seeing him sick." Hikaru admitted, and though it was completely honest he made it a tad more dramatic They all nodded in agreement.

"You should be with him!" One said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Ah Kaoru told me to come to school without him, he said he'd be fine. But of course, I miss him a ton. He said though, that we can't disappoint our lovely princesses, so I am here." Hikaru explained, looking practically miserable anyway. They all looked sad for him too.

"But we wouldn't mind Hikaru!" One said and they all nodded quickly.

"Yeah! You should be with Kaoru!" Another agreed. Hikaru's eyes lit up at the chance and he nodded, standing.

"You're very right ladies, and if you will excuse me I'm going to go home to him now. I'm sure if he could right now he'd thank you." He said kindly, before grabbing his bag and hurrying out. Kyouya didn't look too happy but he obviously understood the twins and their bond. If one needed the other, there was no stopping him from coming.

Kaoru sighed sadly as another romance movie ended, blowing his nose into a tissue and tossing it into the overfilled waste basket beside their bed. Tissues flooded it, and some were just on the floor around it. There were empty mugs of tea on the bedside table, though the maids usually took them away every hour or so. Two boxes of tissues along with a half empty pack of cough candies, the tub of Vicks, the thermometer, a face cloth and a bottle of cold water sat on the bedside table too. A tray had the vaporizer on it, and steam came from it steadily. The room was hot and smelled heavily like the Vicks vapour that filled the air around Kaoru. Maids had already refilled it once, but it lasted a full fifteen hours.

The younger twin still felt shitty, his nose still plugged, his voice still raspy, his throat still sore, his body still aching, everything still was sick. He knew it wasn't the flu, it was merely a cold that he knew would go away soon enough. But for the time being, he felt horrible. He was hungry, yet couldn't stomach the idea of even a bowl of soup. The only thing he'd eaten had been cut up oranges and apples that the chef had insisted he snack on at least, saying he needed something in his body to keep him strong enough to fight off the cold. It sucked, because as his body fought this war with the cold that had taken over his body, he was suffering. He coughed into his arm just as the door opened slowly, and he turned to look at whoever it was.

His face lit up to see his twin who closed the door and ran over to the bed, looking just as thrilled to see him. He dropped his bag on the floor and got onto the bed, crushing his lips to Kaoru's. The younger twin was happy, but pushed the male away once his tongue pressed at his lips for entrance. Hikaru pouted, looking near ready to cry.

"Kaoru I missed you all day!" He protested and Kaoru sighed, sniffling then snuggling into his brother chest as he settled himself on the bed.

"I missed you too, but I don't want you to catch this cold." He said and Hikaru scoffed.

"The maids already had me take antibiotics to make sure I don't Kaoru, I'm around you a lot and obviously they thought of that." Hikaru explained, but didn't push for any more kisses.

He could tell Kaoru had had a long day in bed, and when his brother sneezed he began to rub his shoulders and neck. Kaoru moaned softly, thankful for his twin's gifted hands that massaged his aching muscles just right. His brother's hands slipped up into his hair, which he knew had to be a complete mess compared to Hikaru's, and he massaged his scalp until Kaoru was practically purring. Hikaru could tell Kaoru was tired, and slowly arranged him to lay down across him. He rubbed his back slowly, kissing the top of his head as Kaoru cuddled close to him. Another romance movie came on, and they watched it together silently. By the middle, Hikaru could tell Kaoru had fallen asleep as he snored quietly into his shoulder, and he thought it was absolutely adorable.

He waited until Kaoru shifted to get up and go to the bathroom to change out of his school uniform into his boxers, and then crawled back into bed. He pulled his baby brother into his arms again, and Kaoru didn't hesitate to snuggle close. Hikaru smiled, feeling his brother's warm body curve into his as he began to sleep too.


	4. My Favorite Doctor

**Alright so it was just a short chapter fic, but I hope you've liked it. Not bad I guess haha. It amused me for awhile, but now I should get EVEN MORE sleep. Being sick...well it sucks. And it's boring. Hopefully I feel better soon, just a side note saying that I think reviews would help me get better faster ;)**

**Warning: Ah just slight yaoi, but these two are definitely a couple in this story xD and some mild language, nothing too bad – I don't know why I even rated it T.  
>Disclaimer: Nooope, don't own Ouran..but daamn I wish I did. <strong>

**Chapter Four**

**My Favourite Doctor**

"Hikaru wake up!" Kaoru groaned, shaking his brother's body.

Amber eyes slowly opened, tired as they met identical amber eyes. He smiled softly and pulled his little brother down onto him, making Kaoru gasp in surprise as they kissed. He smiled though and kissed him back, blushing delicately as his brother's hands roamed. He pulled back when Hikaru played with the waistband of his boxers, chuckling.

"No time for that, we're almost late Hikaru." Kaoru murmured against his lips and Hikaru whined.

"Not fair, now that you feel better we _still _can't have any fun?" Hikaru groaned and Kaoru laughed happily, pulling his brother up into a sitting position. Straddling his brother, he chuckled quietly and leaned in, pecking his lips softly over and over again to annoy him.

Yes, Kaoru was all better. His body, after four days of fighting the cold, finally took over and slowly everything became normal again. He stopped sneezing, stopped coughing, his nose stopped being stuffy, his throat felt better, his voice came back, his body no longer hurt and he overall felt on top of the world. Hikaru was glad, after having spent the weekend with Kaoru as he helped him feel better. Even his twin's presence, Kaoru knew, made him feel better. But the grilled cheese sandwiches once he got his appetite back weren't so bad either, in fact he didn't mind the adoring treatment and special attention he got from his brother. He almost would go so far as to say he enjoyed it. Hikaru really was his favourite doctor.

Hikaru growled and pushed him onto his back, pinning his hips down with his own and forcefully kissing him until he had Kaoru squirming in pleasure beneath him.

"Nngh, Hikaru s-stop." Kaoru whimpered and once his twin finally did their eyes met.

"Why can't we just skip the morning?" He asked and Kaoru chuckled.

"Well I haven't been to school in four days and you have morning breath." He teased, flicking his forehead and wiggling out from under him.

Hikaru rolled his eyes but got up, grabbing his brother's butt playfully and following him into the bathroom.

"Since we're already running late, why don't we save time and shower together?" Hikaru suggested and Kaoru blushed warmly but smiled.

"You know-"

Hikaru sneezed and they both blinked, frozen for a minute before Hikaru shook his head and smirked. They were quiet for a moment, waiting, but Hikaru to sneeze again or cough, but he felt fine and grinned at his little worried brother.

"Not sick." He said and Kaoru grinned before he was pushed into the shower and thoroughly pinned against the cool wall.

Yes, the common cold could be a real bitch to everyone. Yes, for Kaoru it was a miserable few days. But now, with Hikaru, he knew he was already forgetting those boring days spent watching romance movies, sniffling in their bed. No, he was already normal again and soon he'd be careless again. But if he had Hikaru to take care of him even after he was sick, maybe the common cold wasn't so bad.

**So thanks for reading again! And hopefully you liked it. Byye for now :3**


End file.
